yellow promises and dreams
by Kawinka
Summary: Sometimes in a moment of dark self-pitying humour she would say to Piggy that if someone was fitted to be the green ranger it would be her. Green with Envy.


Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

She never had though it would be her. She was the yellow ranger, and yellow never ended alone. But here she was on this forsaken planet with murphy the grumpy dog-robot as her only companion. She was replacing Silver. When Jack had left she tried, she relly tried to move on. But it was hard because everyone were changing, and she just couldn't. Syd and Sky were dating. Bridge and Sophie were spending time together. Z would rather die then admit that she was jealous.

Sometimes in a moment of dark self-pitying humour she would say to Piggy that if someone was fitted to be the green ranger it would be her. Green with Envy.

She could have been green but she declined the offer trying to keep as much as possible from her old life. It took her almost 6 months to realize how impossible the task was. So she filled a transfer request and left the day she got the confirmation. Because of her service as a ranger her wish to take Sam with her was granted and for the next 3 years they had traveled the universe as special SPD rangers. It was a good training for Sam, and time for both of them to strenghen their sibling- bond. For Z it was time to recognize her talents and her „usefulness" as she called it.

She quickly rose in rank, and by the time Sam was to return to SPD Earth to take over the omega morpher Silverq. Was impressed with her enough to request her as his replacement. And after a brief ceremony with Doggie and S. Here she was, surrounded by sand on this unwelcoming planet, But she had had her share of adventures and wasn't that naive 17 years old girl. She knew her mission was just as important as every other and was going to make hell of rangers out of the kids they sent her.

Nothing could prepare her for the moment the red spd earth ranger took off his helmet. Bridge Carson was looking at the black ranger with interest and same child like curiousity. He hadn't changed at all. Behind him his ruffled team was slagging off the ship. One look at them and it was enough for her to snap in colonel mode:

„Come on, power up and let's go. Sand storm is coming, doesn't wait even for spd earth b- squad."

And she walked away, leaving them to catch up with her. Oh, the irony. She was leaving them once again. But this time they followed her, although their thoughts told her that they followed S.

Another change. As time progressed a second mutation developed- absorbing. It was hard to learn control. In the beginning she only needed minutes of skin to skin contact to feel the familiar and very deadly pull of her powers. And the absorbtion started. As long as she held to the person there was nothing she would not know- memories, abilities, fears and feelings- all became hers. A shadow of a person moved in in her mind forever. She was never to be alone for every momet of her life a commentary was running in her head. It was painful in the beginning and so impossibly hard not to lose hrself in the victim's self. Victims, exposed to her „curse" everyone was a victim. Slowly the minutes turned into hours and the hours into days and she was free from her curse.

Sometimes she couldn't help but think that release had come too late for her. She had already taken another's soul's life. She had already lost the bright and pure yello of her ranger suit.

She wondered if Doggie knew her abilities when he sent her on the sand planet. S. Knew and he told her to rest there, to wait for the moment they will really need her and won't just use her as a weapon, a tool.

And she waited patiently. She trained new generations of cadets. And trained herself for the moment they'll really need her, so that when the time comes she will be able to go.

She leaves them in the house. It is a basic scenario, she had calculated in thousands of times. As calculated Bridge follows her. Even as a genious he's not immune to the slight arrogance that comes with the red suit. He feels as a war hero, as a veteran ranger, as an old accuitance. And that will be his downfall for his role in the scenario is to be taken and then saved by his team. It's the way things work out- someone is taken, hurt, lost and if you are a true ranger you save them.

„Hey Colone..."

She doesn't even let him finish, her superspeed lets her to step behind him and hit him. She easily lifts him. When he wakes up he is tied up against a tree and in typical bridge fashion ponders how the red ranger ended up as a captive.

„It was part of the plan. But don't worry- they already know you are missing, 2 hours faster then the Mars team mind you, and they are searching for you too."

She is powered down, her back on him.

„Who are you? What did you do to the colonel?"

She turnes as she speaks:

„I am the colonel, colonel Elizabeth 'Z' Deldago."

The recognition flashes in his eyes. And she can bet he never thought either it would be her. She was the yellow ranger, and yellow were never high in rank. Yellow is never meant to turn into black.

She leaves him without a word, because it is enough as it is. He knows where is she, he knows that she is safe. He tries to find her and she is not surprised, he is Bridge after all. But she also knows the planet and he can't find her. It's a fact both know.

On the way back Bridge thinks of the old days and hopes because that is what humans do. And that is probably what she wants from him too, because there's no other explanation of the note in his hand:

„I'll come when you really need me."

It's a 100 promise of a true yellow ranger. And the only true thing left from her old life.


End file.
